Letters
by PiperElizabethMcLean
Summary: Annabeth and Percy, now age twenty-two are separated when Poseidon calls for Percy to help in the underwater war. When the IMs are blocked off, all Annabeth can do is write letters to him in hopes Hermes will deliever them to her boyfriend. Percabeth, T
1. That night

**Letters**

**Summary:****Annabeth and Percy, now age twenty-two are separated when Poseidon calls for Percy to fight in the underwater war of Atlantis. When the king of the sea blocks off all Iris-Messaging systems, all Annabeth can do is write letters to him in hopes Hermes will deliver them to her boyfriend. But will he forgive her for that last fight they had and write back? Or will he go MIA and not come home? Only fifteen chapters!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own the plot.**

That first night…

Chapter 1

Friday Night

"I have something to tell you," Percy muttered, hoping Annabeth couldn't hear him. He wanted to hold it off as long as he could- this was their last night together. He was supposed to go to sea to help with the underwater war against Oceanus and the minor sea gods tomorrow, first thing. He didn't want her to be worried, and he certainly didn't want her crying about it the rest of the night.

"What is it?" She smiled, turning to see his face. She had worked very hard on her appearance for tonight- he had said it was supposed to be special. It was their six year anniversary and she was really thinking he was going to propose.

She had her hair down- the way Percy liked- and left it curled because she knew he loved it. She even swiped mascara over her eye lashes- this was a big deal. If he was going to propose, she wanted it to be picture perfect.

"You heard that?" He asked nervously. He ran his hands down his legs. Were his hands always this sweaty?

"Of course," She smiled. They were on the pier at camp. This was their official last year. They had been very lucky to survive this long, considering that most demigods die on their first quest.

"I… Annabeth," Percy started just as his mouth started to become dry. He was really thirsty all of a sudden.

"What is it?" She asked. They had already gotten an apartment together, and engagement was the obvious next step. Why wouldn't he ask her already?

"So you know there's a war right now, going on between my father and Oceanus?" Percy said, running a hand through his hair. There was no easy way to say it; he was just going to have to rush through to the point. No small talk needed here.

"Yeah…," She said slowly, trying to figure out what he was saying. What did this have to do with church bells and white dresses?

"He has called me in… to help with the war. He thinks if Triton and I work side-by-side… we can conquer the enemy." He explained, hoping she'll figure it out. He didn't want to have to say it. Oh, if he didn't have to say it, things would be so much easier…

"So… when?" She asked quietly. Annabeth could hear the wind pick up and the leaves of the trees rustle. If she hadn't known that Travis and Connor weren't at camp she would've thought they were hiding out there somewhere. But she knew they weren't here. They were the only ones at the age of twenty-two here; Percy being the sparring instructor and Annabeth the weaponry assistant.

"Tomorrow," Percy answered, squeezing his eyes closed. His throat closed up- he already told Sally. No problem there, besides the tears and hugs. She knew he would come home alright. She wasn't too worried…

"Tomorrow," Annabeth repeated, many things running through her head. If he left now… she was screwed. Especially with what was happening nowadays.

Clarisse's funeral was in two days. They were supposed to be speakers. She died during her quest back to the Sea of Monsters, where she was sent to retrieve the prized sheep of the Cyclopes dead or alive. She didn't make it back. They had to burn her coffin sooner or later.

"I know, I wish I could stay, but he needs me-," Percy began, but was cut short when he saw Annabeth's glare.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest. She was wearing a purple dress and a black coat over it. It was chilly out, but it was worth it to be with Percy.

How could he not tell her sooner?

"I didn't know how!" He said, a scowl forming on his face.

"How long have you known?" Annabeth asked, facing her back to him. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't see his expression or she might cry.

Didn't he know she cared about him?

"Two weeks," He said, silently begging her to forgive him.

Couldn't she see it was hard enough for him?

"Two weeks?" Annabeth cried, spinning around. "You knew this for two weeks and you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She shook her head, obviously mad at him.

"I can't believe you." She spat, taking off into the night.

Percy leaned against the rail of the pier and buried his head in his hands.

What had he done?

**Okay, so I need to know if you want me to continue this. The chapters will be short and there will only be fifteen of them. It's mainly about Annabeth writing letters to Percy and him writing back in the third person's point of view.**

**It's pre-written, too, so I'll update often.**

**Hope you guys like, tell me your ideas for letters if you want. I might just use them...:)**

**R&R, Percabeth fight? Not for long!**


	2. Letter 1

**Letters**

**Summary:****Annabeth and Percy, now age twenty-two are separated when Poseidon calls for Percy to fight in the underwater war of Atlantis. When the king of the sea blocks off all Iris-Messaging systems, all Annabeth can do is write letters to him in hopes Hermes will deliver them to her boyfriend. But will he forgive her for that last fight they had and write back? Or will he go MIA and not come home? Only ten chapters!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own the plot.**

Letter 1

Chapter 2

Three days later

_Monday, February_

_Dear Percy,_

_I didn't get to see you go. I was being too stubborn and didn't let you in my cabin when you knocked on the door._

_I tried to Iris Message you. Apparently Poseidon had it blocked off for safety or something. _

_Please forgive me. I miss you._

_I was so mad… it was because I thought you were going to propose. It sounds crazy, I know, but I seriously thought that's what you were going to do while all along you were trying to tell me you were going into the war with your father._

_I just want to say good luck, and I'm counting on you to come home safely. _

_Nico says hi. He visited me yesterday. I told Chiron where you went. He said you already told him about it. _

_I had to tell the camp you left. Jason sent me an IM from Camp Jupiter. He says hi, too._

_I don't really have much to say. The Ares cabin wants to postpone the funeral and give Clarisse a couple more days in case she's still alive. _

_I really hope she is._

_I miss you._

_When you come back, I'll have a big blue frosted cake for you, okay? I promise._

_Love, _

_Annabeth_

She licked the envelope nervously and closed her letter inside.

"You're sure you can get it to him?" She asked Hermes. He was standing right in front of her, waiting for the letter.

"I'm sure,"

"Won't it get soaked underwater?" She questioned. She really needed him to get this letter.

"Paper doesn't get wet underwater, silly," He laughed.

"Uh, yes, it does." She said as she quirked an eyebrow.

"Spongebob's papers don't…" He murmured before taking the letter and giving Annabeth just a small warning before turning into a bright light and flashing off.

"Huh," Annabeth said, thinking about it. "That's weird…"

**R&R, I've always wondered why Spongebob's papers dont completely melt underwater...**


	3. Letter 2

**Letters**

**Summary:****Annabeth and Percy, now age twenty-two are separated when Poseidon calls for Percy to fight in the underwater war of Atlantis. When the king of the sea blocks off all Iris-Messaging systems, all Annabeth can do is write letters to him in hopes Hermes will deliver them to her boyfriend. But will he forgive her for that last fight they had and write back? Or will he go MIA and not come home? Only ten chapters!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own the plot.**

Letter 2

Chapter 3

_March_

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I got your letter. I'm sorry it took so long. Hermes didn't bring a pen with him; I had to send him back for one._

_Yeah, Poseidon blocked off the IMs for surveillance purposes. _

_Tyson says hello. He made everyone a peanut butter sandwich yesterday for lunch. I've never seen so many sandwiches in my life._

_I thought about including a picture in this. But I don't have a camera. I'm underwater, so…_

_I'm still wondering how I'm reading this. What kind of paper did you use? Hermes says he had to 'enchant' it, or whatever. It looks like plain old waterproof paper._

_If that possible; water-proof paper… sounds cool._

_I don't have much time to write. It hurts my head and I have to make a bubble just to write with the pen or else the ink will turn into the water._

_We've won the first battle. Dad says there's at least twelve more to go if I keep doing this good._

_Triton turns out to be pretty cool. You'd like him… hopefully not more than me._

_I love you,_

_Percy_

Percy thought he should've said something about her thinking he was going to propose. The thought had never occurred to him, weirdly enough.

Of course, he always thought they'd marry someday.

Just not before he was about to go to this underwater war; maybe when he got back he'd think about it more.

"Brother, do you want peanut butter?" Tyson asked from the seat next to Percy. He smiled at his little- bigger- brother and nodded.

"Sure, big boy." He said, handing his letter to Hermes.

"I'll try to get it to her soon," Hermes smiled.

"Thanks," Percy said, taking the sandwich from Tyson.

**R&R?**


	4. Letter 3

**Letters**

**Summary:****Annabeth and Percy, now age twenty-two are separated when Poseidon calls for Percy to fight in the underwater war of Atlantis. When the king of the sea blocks off all Iris-Messaging systems, all Annabeth can do is write letters to him in hopes Hermes will deliver them to her boyfriend. But will he forgive her for that last fight they had and write back? Or will he go MIA and not come home? Only ten chapters!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own the plot.**

Letter 3

Chapter 4

_April_

_Dear Percy,_

_It took Hermes a month to get the letter to you? It took him a while to get mine to me, too. I hope he gets faster with this mail. _

_We've haven't been separated for this long before. It's been two months and a couple of days._

_Oh! I have news!_

_Clarisse came back. She had a huge gash on her leg and her pants were really shredded, but she's back. Chris is so happy._

_They moved out of camp._

_We're officially the only twenty-two year olds left at camp._

_But we're staff, so technically we can stay. _

_Speaking of, I was thinking of designing a new sculpture for Olympus with the weapons of Olympus on it. I thought you might like the idea._

_I'm not feeling very well lately… I threw up this morning. I think it's a bug or something. _

_Anyways, I'll see you when you come. I had our bathroom re-painted yesterday. You're going to love the shade of blue I picked out. _

_Kimberly Anne, the little fourteen year old from the Demeter cabin went on her first quest today. She came back three hours later because she chickened out._

_Do you remember when we went on our first quest? Medusa always struck me as the sculpting type, ha-ha._

_Write me soon._

_With love,_

_Annabeth_

Annabeth stood up and stretched her back popping satisfyingly as she held the letter between her lips and used her hands to grab onto the rail to get off the top of the construction ladder. She had just written from the construction site on Olympus where she was watching the bricks get laid onto the frame of Apollo's new palace.

"Here," She smiled, handing Hermes the letter. "Do you mind hurrying the process up, just a tad?"

"Don't push it," He said, laughing but with a hint of glare.

"Sorry," She murmured as she shielded her eyes. He was gone with a flash.

"Miss Chase! Where do I put this crowbar?" A worker called from the middle of the site.

"Just put it back in the tool box!" Annabeth called back, rolling her eyes.

**R&R,**


	5. Letter 4

**Letters**

**Summary:****Annabeth and Percy, now age twenty-two are separated when Poseidon calls for Percy to fight in the underwater war of Atlantis. When the king of the sea blocks off all Iris-Messaging systems, all Annabeth can do is write letters to him in hopes Hermes will deliver them to her boyfriend. But will he forgive her for that last fight they had and write back? Or will he go MIA and not come home? Only ten chapters!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own the plot.**

Letter 4

Chapter 5

_May_

_Dear Percy,_

_You haven't written me back. I was wondering if there was a reason why?_

_Connor visited today with his fiancée. She, of course, is a half-blood from Camp Juniper. Ever since our camps merged everyone seems to be dating from different sides instead of sticking together. _

_That's good, in a way, I guess. We could use some diversity here. _

_We had to expand the Dining Hall again. Chiron called a council meeting to see if we should add more buildings. We voted on a theater, indoor pool, a new basketball court and a sort of "hang room" for the kids when they don't have classes on Saturday._

_When you come back I think I'm going to take you by Frank's grave. It could use some more flowers planted around it, also. I might do that today._

_I know; it was horrible the way he died. His piece of wood just had to burn up, didn't it? Hazel feels horrible about it, still, but it was his fate. I really miss him sometimes. I know you do._

_Write me when you can. I love you,_

_Annabeth_

_P.S. I miss you_

"Are you sure he didn't have a note for me?" Annabeth asked, rubbing her knees. Her legs were really stretching out now, she wasn't so short anymore.

"No, Annabeth," Hermes sighed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. "He didn't summon me to deliver his message so he didn't have one."

"Do you have any idea when-,"

"No, I don't know when he's coming back." Hermes answered before she could even finish the question.

"I was going to ask if you had any idea when the IMs would be turned back on." She said impatiently.

"I don't know," He shrugged, "Whenever Poseidon says they come back on."

"Okay," Annabeth said as she was standing up. "Thanks anyways,"

"No problem," He said as he left.

Annabeth started back towards the Big House to tell Chiron her big news.

**R&R**


	6. Letter 5

**Letters**

**Summary:****Annabeth and Percy, now age twenty-two are separated when Poseidon calls for Percy to fight in the underwater war of Atlantis. When the king of the sea blocks off all Iris-Messaging systems, all Annabeth can do is write letters to him in hopes Hermes will deliver them to her boyfriend. But will he forgive her for that last fight they had and write back? Or will he go MIA and not come home? Only ten chapters!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own the plot.**

Letter 5

Chapter 6

_June_

_Dear Percy,_

_You still haven't written back. It's been two months; I'm really worried. Hermes won't tell me anything and I have something to tell you, too._

_So, here goes…_

_Percy, it turns out Mrs. O'Leary is going to have puppies. Chiron doesn't think she'll live through the pregnancy, though, seeing that the father of the puppies was Cerberus (It was Nico's idea!)_

_So we don't know what to do. We could take the chance to see if she lives or somehow get a half-blood vet to see her. We haven't decided yet._

_I also got news that Piper's expecting a baby soon. I got an invitation for her baby shower. I'm going to visit their house and stay there for a couple of weeks to help add on to their house for the baby's room._

_I'm really missing you right now. All of our friends are getting married and sending invitations. I don't want to have to attend Connor's wedding alone. I hope you come home before that._

_I love you so much. I miss your green eyes, your smile, your messy hair and sloppy style. What I miss the most is your personality, though. _

_Oh, I wish you were here right now. I have to pull myself together, though, because if I break down now I won't make it until you come home. I'm dying here. I miss you so much…_

_I'll write you more soon; an Aphrodite camper needs counseling. _

_Love you,_

_Annabeth_

_P.S. Come home soon_

A part of Annabeth still wanted to marry Percy. She was really worried as to why he wasn't writing back. Surely if something happened she'd get word from _somebody._

Annabeth was dreading attending Connor's wedding without Percy. It would remind her too much of what she doesn't have and would have to wait for.

"Annabeth, are you ready?" Jason called into her apartment through the door. He was holding it open for her as she tugged on her suitcase.

"Yeah," She smiled. "Let's go."

"We're ready, too," Piper said from behind Jason as she rubbed her baby bump.

"I bet," Annabeth rolled her eyes with a smile. She passed Piper as Jason followed from behind.

"You're going to love our house," Piper gushed. It was so weird seeing her chirpy and happy all the time now that she didn't have a lot to worry about. She was just so happy about this baby. Pregnancy really made her glow.

"You will," Jason agreed.

Add that to the list Annabeth had to be jealous of.

**R&R?**


	7. Letter 6

**Letters**

**Summary:****Annabeth and Percy, now age twenty-two are separated when Poseidon calls for Percy to fight in the underwater war of Atlantis. When the king of the sea blocks off all Iris-Messaging systems, all Annabeth can do is write letters to him in hopes Hermes will deliver them to her boyfriend. But will he forgive her for that last fight they had and write back? Or will he go MIA and not come home? Only ten chapters!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own the plot.**

Letter 6

Chapter 7

_July_

_Percy,_

_I'm really worried. You haven't written back in months. I'm hoping you will answer this letter._

_Piper found out the baby is a girl. Jason wants to name her something Roman and Piper likes the Greek names. I suggested a name and they were having a 'family moment' so they never even noticed._

_Between you and me, it's getting sort of awkward for me here. It's my last week but I feel so at home. I love their cozy little house. It has a master bedroom, a spare bedroom and the new nursery._

_Percy, they're such a happy family. They like to cuddle up together and watch movies on Friday nights. I think they'll make great parents._

_I visited Hazel on my way back to New York. She isn't doing very well. Her cancer has gotten a little better but she just looks bad, I guess you can say. Fern looks almost exactly like her. They share the perfect mother-daughter look._

_I've developed a new obsession over the Cake Boss television show. I'm working on my cooking skills so maybe I can make a cake as cool as theirs is. _

_Mrs. O'Leary is really big. It looks like she swallowed the Great Pumpkin from Charlie Brown._

_If you don't reply back I'm going to be really worried. I'll have to ask my mother what's going on if I don't hear back from you._

_I love you so much,_

_Annabeth_

Annabeth handed her letter to Hermes quietly. He knew what was going on, she didn't have to explain.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. This only made it worse as she sat down on a bench outside of Jason and Piper's house. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

"I'm just so worried," She cried, "He hasn't written me back!"

"I'm sure he will," Hermes said, backing away. "I'm going to deliver this."

"Okay," Annabeth whispered.

She knew she couldn't ask him if he was still alive. Hermes didn't know. He only sent it through what he called 'air-mail' which is where he practically made a slit in the air and shoved the letter through so it appeared in front of the receiver. It was a complicated process.

**I hope Percy writes her back... and this is my own story!**

**R&R?**

**PiperElizabethMcLean**


	8. Letter 7

**Letters**

**Summary:****Annabeth and Percy, now age twenty-two are separated when Poseidon calls for Percy to fight in the underwater war of Atlantis. When the king of the sea blocks off all Iris-Messaging systems, all Annabeth can do is write letters to him in hopes Hermes will deliver them to her boyfriend. But will he forgive her for that last fight they had and write back? Or will he go MIA and not come home? Only ten chapters!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own the plot.**

Letter 7

Chapter 8

_August_

_Percy,_

_It's been several weeks. I'm so worried… _

_I'm back at home. I've decided to paint the extra room green out of boredom. It looks really nice. I know you'll like the color a lot._

_Mrs. O'Leary is really big now. You wouldn't believe it! She looks about ready to burst, she's so big. We had to move her to the theater so she wouldn't be chilly at night. The Apollo cabin is helping with her._

_Piper had a "false alarm" the other day. I was just about to leave the apartment to go back since everyone thought she was going into labor when Jason called. It was just the baby kicking._

_I'm going to ask my mother to find you for me, to see if you're alright. I hope you get home soon. I miss you so freaking much…_

_I love you,_

_Annabeth_

Annabeth held back tears as she handed Hermes the letter.

"He'll answer," Hermes promised, reaching out for Annabeth. He hugged her awkwardly as her lip quivered.

"I hope so," She replied, pulling away. "I'm going to contact Athena. She'll find him for me,"

"Okay, alright," Hermes said as he walked out of the front door so he could flash away out of her apartment. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Annabeth said as she fished in her purse for a drachma to IM her mother.

At least Olympus's Iris Messaging system wasn't shut down.

**PiperElizabethMcLean**

**I really wish Percy would write her back... I hate when I have to write her being all depressed... anyways, there are two more chapters, they'll be up before this weekend is over. I'm on Spring Break now! We got out of school at lunch today. :D **

**R&R, maybe he'll write back...**


	9. Back Home

**Letters**

**Summary:****Annabeth and Percy, now age twenty-two are separated when Poseidon calls for Percy to fight in the underwater war of Atlantis. When the king of the sea blocks off all Iris-Messaging systems, all Annabeth can do is write letters to him in hopes Hermes will deliver them to her boyfriend. But will he forgive her for that last fight they had and write back? Or will he go MIA and not come home? Only ten chapters!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own the plot.**

Back Home

Chapter 9

September

Percy grinned widely as he stepped out of the New York taxi. He looked up at his apartment building and ran a hand through his hair.

Oceanus was defeated and had been cut up like they had done to Kronos so he wouldn't come back for a long while. It took them about eight months but they won the underwater war.

Percy entered the building and waved to the familiar face at the front desk.

"Percy, you're home!" The guy smiled.

"Yeah," Percy grinned back. "I am,"

"You'd better go see Annabeth, then," He suggested with a smile. Percy nodded and walked to the elevator with energy.

He really missed her. He had so much to tell her, too.

Of course he had gotten her letters. He just didn't answer back to them because he couldn't pay Hermes to deliver them. He was saving every drachma, every dollar for the ring.

Yes, Percy finally bought that ring for Annabeth. He could tell by just reading about their friends getting married she wanted it badly. She wanted to be married like all her friends.

The elevator dinged as he stepped out, his duffel bag still hanging from his side and his slightly bigger bag across his chest. He only had t-shirts and gym shorts stuffed in them along with a few daggers and Riptide but that was all he had left from the war.

He searched his duffel bag pocket for the key to the apartment, which was 507C.

The door clicked as he slid it open, careful not to make a noise. He knew Annabeth was sleeping at this time at night.

Percy quietly removed his bags and set them on the floor by the bed. Annabeth's face was barely highlighted by the window's moonlight stream. He could tell she had been losing sleep because she had major circles under her eyes.

He removed his shoes and shirt as he hid the ring box under a corner of the mattress at the end of the bed.

Finally, Percy crawled into bed, barely waking Annabeth up. She jumped and turned to face him, not expecting him.

"Honey, I'm home," He whispered quietly. He kissed her forehead and enveloped her in a big huge.

He felt her tears as she kissed him madly on the lips. She cuddled up next to him and before he knew it she was out like a light.

**So there you go. He wasn't killed... some of you were pretty convinced he was... haha, i'm just that bipolar:D**

**Anyways, there's one more chapter..**

**R&R, any guesses on the next chapter?**


	10. Engagement

**Letters**

**Summary:****Annabeth and Percy, now age twenty-two are separated when Poseidon calls for Percy to fight in the underwater war of Atlantis. When the king of the sea blocks off all Iris-Messaging systems, all Annabeth can do is write letters to him in hopes Hermes will deliver them to her boyfriend. But will he forgive her for that last fight they had and write back? Or will he go MIA and not come home? Only ten chapters!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson. I only own the plot.**

Engagement

Chapter 10

The next day

"Where are we going?" Annabeth giggled, squeezing Percy's hand in the seat next to him.

"I don't know," he teased, opening the taxi door. Percy had tied one of his ties around her head so she couldn't peek to see where they were. He had even gone as far as to whisper the destination in the driver's ear, much to his distaste.

He guided her to the Montauk pier, taking her blindfold off as they reached the beginning of it.

"Oh, Percy," She smiled.

"The day I left we were on a pier. The day I came back we're on a pier," He smirked.

"That's cute," She said, tugging on his hand. She loved piers because you could lean on the rain and look down in the water. Sometimes she could see fish making tiny bubbles, her favorite part.

Her light purple dress tugged at the wind but she didn't notice. It was a fine day outside.

The little box in Percy's pocket seemed to weigh a ton. His hand kept nervously patting the leg of his dark blue jeans. He felt like he was sweating through his baby blue button-up shirt but in reality he wasn't.

"Look, Percy! It's a turtle."

"I see," He said, putting an arm around her. Annabeth's curls tickled his forearm but he liked it like that.

"I love you so much." Percy whispered into Annabeth's hair as he leaned down and rested his chin on her head.

"I missed you," She said, turning so she faced him, curling her arms around his neck.

This was it. This was Percy's chance…

He shakily got down on one knee. They were on the edge of the pier, but Percy wasn't afraid. He loved water and he thought this was perfect for the proposal.

Annabeth gasped when she realized what he was doing. Her hands flew to her face, her mouth forming an O.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Percy asked, looking up at her.

"Yes!" She whispered as her hands were still on her face.

"Well, I kind of need your hand to put the ring on," He said awkwardly.

"Oh!" She said, holding her hand out.

Percy smiled, his hands shaking as he reached out to slide the ring on.

Only, when he was almost there it slipped because he was shaking with nervousness and excitement. It tumbled off the pier and into the water, making a small _plop _sound.

This was no problem for Percy, though. He simply slipped in, asking Annabeth to step back so she wouldn't get wet.

He retrieved the ring and got out of the water, not dripping wet at all since he was the son of Poseidon.

"Here we go again," He smiled, this time backing away from the edge and slipping it on right this time.

Annabeth jumped in his arms, hugging him happily and kissing his cheek.

"I'm so glad you came home," She whispered into Percy's neck.

"Yeah, me too," Was his response.

**The End! I hope you liked. It was meant to be short and sweet, Percabeth and sometimes sad. I had fun writing it! I wrote it all in two days' time, though… It's only ten chapters… Sorry about that but it just seemed right to make it short. Anyways, again I hope you liked it! **

**My hand fell asleep writing this... **

**Oh, hey! You can follow me on Twitter (Piper_E_McLean) and Tumblr (.com) if you want! I don't post too often, but I will at least once a week!**

**PiperElizabethMcLean**


End file.
